


[VID] Do Not Open

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал M-E [1]
Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Monsters, Outer Space, Robots, Video, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenomorphs (Alien Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Граница выживания проходит где-то внутри... нас.
Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал M-E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185494
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал от M до E





	[VID] Do Not Open

Альтернативный ресурс: [ссылка](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TPiblwPKCTJk2ZAH1sgfvSv8clOrJepR/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники:  
> Видео: Alien 40th anniversary short films  
> Аудио: Christopher Franke - Into the Conference, Death of the Informant


End file.
